rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayfinder AU
Wayfinder AU (also known as Moana AU) is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are all portrayed as people living on islands in Polynesian and the South Pacific, and sailing the seas through the art of Wayfinding. Because it is not canon, ideas for this AU are shown through fanfiction, fanart, and other fan-made works. About this AU In this AU, the big four are portrayed as people living in Polynesia and on islands in the South Pacific; voyaging across the Pacific Ocean through the art of Wayfinding. Because Moana - one of the fandom's members - is the daughter of her village's chief, this AU usually involves itself within the plot and settings from Moana, setting the characters as people from Motunui Island or as Wayfinders exploring the South Pacific, being cast as characters from the film or mirroring the roles, though this is not required. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is seen as a male version of Moana Waialiki, as their both the children of their village's chiefs and feel the urge to explore the world beyond their islands. So instead of becoming a Dragon Rider and discovering new lands from the sky, Hiccup would be the heir to his Pacific island tribe that dreams of discovering new islands, like his ancestors on a boat that he built and calls, the Night Fury. Toothless would be a black, island lizard that he is fund of, a Taniwha (a gigantic reptile entity of Maori mythology) or as a human that agrees with his friend's dream and promise to sail with him. Since Vikings were also known as voyagers that came across many islands, like Moana's ancestors, both Hiccup and his tribe can easily be portrayed as Wayfinders. While Berk is portrayed as one of the South Pacific Islands, and the teeth on his chief necklace can be from dragons. Jack Frost Because of his ice powers and being a spirit and a Guardian/immortal, Jack would most like have something to do with the Polynesians snow goddess, Poli'ahu. Most likely being the goddess's demigod child or Poli'ahu transforming Jack into a demigod of snow, ice and frost and giving him a magical staff, to help him wield his powers; much like Maui and his Fishhook. Merida DunBroch Instead of a master archer, Merida would be a Master Sailor and Wayfinder. Her necklace can serve as her (green) Wayfinder pendant, as it was given to her by her mother before meeting the Lords' sons, like how one of Moana's ancestors passed his chief wayfinder pendant to his son, before he and a small group set off to journey fever across the Pacific. She can also be the princess of her Pacific island tribe, when DunBroch is portrayed as one of the South Pacific Islands. Merida can also be portrayed as Moana, as their both young teenage girls, who were trained and prepared to take on the role of leader and had set out on a journey to save the people they love. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is an Island Girl that lives one a small island with the woman that "found her" adrift at sea; until a man came across her island and "agreed" to sail her across the ocean. On their journey together, Rapunzel learned the ways of wayfinding and became a Wayfinder; which allowed her to find her birth family and original home island. The flowers in her Hei headband/flower crown can be made out of flowers that looks like the Golden Flower, since there was a flower on Motunui that resembles it; she can also draw the paintings that are in her tower on tapa cloths. Rapunzel is even seen having a sun tattoo of her kingdom's crest. Extra Characters Moana Waialiki Because she a girl living on a South Pacific island and a Master Wayfinder, Moana most commonly plays herself (much in the same way that Merida plays herself in the Celtic AU), acting as future/current chief of Motunui and master wayfinder that passes her skills to her friends and people. Astrid Hofferson Astrid is mostly seen as Moana, when Eret is Maui. Queen Elsa Princess Anna Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art 14488182 338433879825716 1698322530894348288 n.jpg HqdefaultVE6NK1J8.jpg|Astrid edited as Moana A86a4c723586e4bbeb4914a8fa9551e3-dats6k1.jpg|Anna as Moana Wayfinder au.jpg|Elsa as Moana A5b0a90cfaa620b51f0204910d688e63.jpg 17493693_1188482874598516_1458084523035066368_n.jpg 17932347_154930381702660_695464761248186368_n.jpg Honey Lemon (Moana) Poster.jpg 18947742 116886538900200 4907593326498152448 n.jpg Fanart 145533517404349328004106003810009983483904.jpg|Merida as Moana vanellope_-_i'm_so_excited_about_moana!_by_artistsncoffeeshops-da7rpcg.png|Vanellope as Moana D7da861fae26f190d6f316636434e061.jpg 0140d8615421cf7518254af8f44c0220.jpg Tumblr ok6zv79kaQ1riz2f2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ok6zv79kaQ1riz2f2o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ok6zv79kaQ1riz2f2o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ok6zv79kaQ1riz2f2o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ok6zv79kaQ1riz2f2o5 1280.jpg Rapunzel as moana by renthegodofhumor-dawabw0.png Rapunzel As A Polynesian Princess By Oracleprincess.jpg Merida As A Polynesian Princess By Oracleprincess.jpg Anna As A Polynesian Princess By Oracleprincess.jpg Elsa As A Polynesian Princess By Oracleprincess.jpg Videos *HTTYD- Moana mock trailer by NightFuryLover31 Category:AUs Category:Moana Category:The Big Four